jvpwfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperion
Christian Antonio Morabito est le président de la JVPW, et également un catcheur professionnel américain né en Italie dans la province d'Imperia, sous le ringname Hyperion. Il est un ancien champion du monde, champion hardcore et champion Web, et a gagné également de nombreuses récompenses comme celle du Mister JVPW en 2010 et du Last One Match en 2014. Carrière professionnelle Début de carrière (2005) Hyperion démarre sa carrière à l'ancienne JVPW en Juillet 2005, en tant que membre de l'impressionnante équipe "The Titans" avec Kid Crusher. Ils signent immédiatement un contrat avec le partenaire de la JVPW, la CMF (qui deviendra plus tard l'actuelle JVPW, en absorbant la première), et participent au premier Free-For-All Match de celle-ci, qui se termine par la victoire conjointe des Titans et le partage du CMF Free-For-All Championship. Ils quittent alors la JVPW pour devenir exclusifs à la CMF après la rupture entre les deux fédérations, mais lorsque la JVPW ferme et est rachetée par sa concurrente, Hyperion et Kid Crusher effectuent leur retour lors du premier weekly CMF Electonic et Hyperion défait Kurchill pour devenir l'aspirant numéro 1 au titre mondial. Au premier PPV de la fédération, CMF In Your House, Crusher trahit Hyperion et unifie le titre dans un Way To Glory match qui comprenait également Kurchill. Rivalité avec Kid Crusher (2005-2006) Hyperion convertit alors sa chance au titre mondial toujours non-distribué pour une chance au titre Free-For-All, les deux titres s'unifiant alors. Après avoir échoué a récupérer le titre, Hyperion reste dans la course au titre et sa rivalité avec son ancien partenaire le mènera au tout premier Acheron match, le plus brutal des matchs de la JVPW, ou il perdra au cours de son dernier match avant la fermeture de la CMF, en Janvier 2006. Retour au ring, rivalité avec Nyarno (2007-2008) Hyperion est la première superstar à signer de nouveau avec la fédération, quand elle renait en 2007 sous le nom de JVPW. Il est de nouveau heel, mais en solo, sous le nom "The Titan" Hyperion. Il gagne le Get The Case Match en 2007, lui permettant de participer au match à 6 pour l'établissement du premier JVPW World Champion de la nouvelle ère. C'est finalement Nyarno qui s'empare du titre. Cet évènement lance une rivalité entre la topstar de l'ancienne JVPW/CMF et la star montante de la nouvelle JVPW, durant laquelle Hyperion ramènera Kid Crusher pour faire alliance avec lui, Acid Weatherly et Scotty Insane pour affronter Nyarno. Durant cette période, Hyperion signe également un contrat avec la HFW, une fédération partenaire qui venait d'ouvrir. Après avoir de nouveau échoué à s'emparer du titre, Hyperion affronte dans un Acheron Match d'exhibition l'ancien champion du monde Kurchill, revenu pour l'occasion. Deux mois plus tard, à la HFW, Hyperion rejoint le clan monté par Umaito à la HFW, le Screw Time, ou il deviendra HFW Hardcore Champion en battant Nyarno, lui fournissant une petite victoire dans cette rivalité perdue. Rivalité avec Mat Johnson (2008) Après sa première rivalité face à Nyarno, Hyperion s'en prend au frère de celui-ci, Mat Johnson, pour tenter de s'emparer du titre secondaire de la HFW, le HFW Television Championship. C'est la première fois qu'un titre HFW est défendu à la JVPW, dans un contexte ou les deux fédérations ont étendu leur partenariat suffisament loin pour faire des cross-match. Une nouvelle fois, Hyperion échoue à s'emparer d'un titre, mais la fin de la rivalité montre que celui-ci a développé un respect pour Johnson et par extension son frère. Corporate Feud et rivalité avec le Screw Time (2008) A la surprise générale, Hyperion effectue à la suite de ça un face-turn and se tient du côté de Nyarno contre le nouveau champion du monde Acid Weatherly, membre du Screw Time, durant les évènements de la Corporate Feud entre la HFW et la JVPW. Ne s'impliquant par personnellement dans la guerre déclarée entre les deux fédérations, Hyperion fait équipe avec Johnson en de nombreuses occasions et quitte Screw Time avant de créer officiellement "The Noelists", une alliance entre les deux anciens ennemis. Son ancien clan lui fait payer le prix fort en lui coutant le titre Hardcore face à Jay-X, mais ensemble, les deux plus grandes stars de la JVPW défont le Morrison Crew, équipe formée par Weatherly et Jackhartant, lors de JVPW Summer Vacation 2008, gagnant alors une chance au titre par équipe mais ne parviennent pas à arracher celui-ci des mains de la X-Faction. Rivalité avec le Noelist Killer, Titiboss (2008) Lors de JVPW Lethal Birthday III, Hyperion perd contre son partenaire Nyarno a nouveau, dans un match pour déterminer l'aspirant numéro 1 au titre mondial. Cette défaite marque la troisième entrée dans ce qui est désormais la plus grande série ininterrompue de défaites de l'histoire à Birthday. Les deux hommes entrent ensuite en rivalité contre Georges Knight, alors nommé Titiboss, qui parviendra à les battre tous les deux en match simple. La rivalité s'interrompt alors que la HFW et la JVPW, faute d'audience, entrent en hiatus de plusieurs mois. Last One Serie, pWo et rivalité avec le PPF (2009-2010) En février 2009, quatre mois après la fermeture conjointe des deux fédérations, la JVPW et la HFW présentent leur premier PPV commun dans une série supposée prendre le relai des weekly : "The Last One". Durant l'épisode I, Genesis, Hyperion effectue un heel-turn, expliquant qu'il n'était avec Johnson que pour récupérer le titre. Il trahit celui-ci, attaque Peter Hived, puis remporte le main event à 5 pour le titre unifié de la JVPW et de la HFW, devenant enfin champion du monde pour la deuxième fois. Lors de Revenga, il défend son titre contre Nyarno avec l'aide des membres de sa nouvelle stable, le Puke World Order. Dans le dernier épisode de la série, Soldiers, il fait face au clan composé par Nyarno, le Past Present Future, mais alors qu'il doit défendre son titre face à Rick Wild, attaque celui-ci le rendant indisponible. C'est finalement Tyler Keith, le champion de la WUA, fédération rivale qu'Hyperion a critiqué ces derniers mois, qui viendra affronter le champion et le battre. Alors que The Last One est prévue pour continuer pendant deux autres épisodes, ceux-ci sont annulés et la JVPW repart en hiatus. En Juin 2010, la JVPW réouvre ses portes et Electronic est reprogrammé. Le show reprend sur la rivalité entre le pWo et le PPF qui culmine dans le Doomsday Cage Match remporté par les faces. Hyperion se blesse alors au poignet, s'absentant du ring pendant un mois, juste après avoir gagné le titre de Mister JVPW. Il signe ensuite avec une nouvelle fédération partenaire, la FTW, et effectue son retour le 29 Aout lors du PPV FTW Fight for your life, défaisant Justin Hawk avec l'Ouroboros Prominence. De retour à plein temps, il dissout le Puke World Order et créer un nouveau clan, la Moderation, avec l'aide duquel il affronte le champion du monde et membre du PPF, Peter Hived, lors d'un Last One Standing Match à JVPW Brutal Birthday IV. Il est vaincu par le "Future", puis en perdant le lendemain face à Lobster Boy par décompte à l'extérieur, est placé à la fin de la liste des challengers par Mister JTG. Rivalité avec Nev (2010) Durant les semaines suivantes, Hyperion refuse d'affronter Lobster Boy à nouveau. Ils finiront par faire équipe pour lancer une croisade contre la FTW avec d'autres "JVPW Crusaders" déterminés à couler cette fédération. Lors du PPV commun FTW/JVPW When Rivals Collide, Hyperion remporte un point pour son équipe en battant Tsurugimi, et se sert de l'émeute qui suit la victoire du champion FTW, Nev, du titre mondial de la JVPW (amenant le score total à 4-4) en fin de show pour utiliser son shot au titre FTW et s'emparer d'un autre titre mondial. Il déclare alors la victoire de la JVPW par 5 à 4 contre la FTW, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un match officiel. Afin de résoudre la situation des titres mondiaux échangés, les directions des deux fédérations s'accordent pour un match d'unification entre Nev, Hyperion et Acid Weatherly, actuel aspirant au titre mondial. Le match se termine sur un no-contest et est rendu vacant. Le champion mondial de la HFW Psychedelic Monk, réouverte brièvement dans l'année, devient le champion du monde en titre. Troisième rivalité avec Nyarno et blessure (2010-2011) En fin d'année, les rebelles venus de la défunte WUA commencent à devenir génants, soutenant leur champion, Tyler Keith, comme champion du monde à la place de Monk. Hyperion donne des nouveaux signes de face-turn en s'alliant avec Monk et Nyarno pour affronter les rebelles lors d'un Classic Death Match à JVPW Fatal Deathmatch 2010. Il se retournera finalement contre Nyarno et entrera de nouveau en rivalité avec lui, aidé par la Moderation. Lorsque OCK refuse de rejoindre celle-ci, Hyperion le défie et s'empare de son titre Web pour la première fois, lors de JVPW X-Mas Paradise 2010, PPV au cours duquel chaque membre de la Moderation gagne un titre. Le clan devient alors la force la plus puissante de la fédération, allant jusqu'à forcer Nyarno d'y entrer à la suite d'une défaite face à Hyperion. La "Shining Star" affronte de nouveau le titan dans un Hell In A Cell Match dans lequel s'il gagne, il peut quitter le clan, mais s'il perd, il doit devenir son personnage comique, Duckman, de façon permanente. Durant ce match, Hyperion tombe du haut de la cage et se blesse au tendon d'achille. Cette blessure entraine la fin prématurée de sa carrière de catcheur, et il annonce son départ de la JVPW deux semaines plus tard. Retour en tant que Président, rivalité avec le Syndicat (2011) En Mai 2011, Hyperion, toujours blessé, est nommé président de la JVPW, en remplacement d'Alexander Miro qui part à la retraite. Il revient alors dans ce rôle en tant que face, pour empecher Psyko Rellik, vainqueur du Get The Case, de casher sa mallette pour affronter le champion du monde Mat Johnson. Il est attaqué par Rellik, et ne reviendra que quelques semaines plus tard, faisant tout son possible pour aider les Johnsons, Mat et Nyarno, à affronter le Black Sun Syndicate, formé par Rellik et Keith. A JVPW Destructive Birthday V, Hyperion effectue son premier match dans le ring en plus de six mois pour affronter son ami Nyarno pour la dernière fois. Le mois suivant, les deux hommes font équipe pour un retour one-night-only des Noelists afin de tenter de gagner le titre Wide, mais les Prodigy parviennent à conserver, privant une nouvelle fois le titan du Triple Crown. Après cela, Hyperion se contente de jouer son rôle de président, favorisant les faces au détriment des heels. Rivalité avec Chris Hardwins (2012) En février 2012, l'ouverture en mainstream de la PFW et la politique d'exclusivités force un certain nombre de superstars à partir de la JVPW. C'est le cas de Chris Hardwins, qui de fait entre en rivalité inter-fédération avec le vice-président de la JVPW, Damian Murders. Lorsque la PFW ferme, Hyperion offre un contrat à toutes les stars parties, incluant Hardwins, contre l'avis de Murders. Mais lorsqu'il perd à JVPW Free-For-All 2012, Hardwins crache sur l'actuel champion, Tyler Keith, et insulte la JVPW. Le lendemain, Murders reconnait qu'il s'est trompé et qu'Hardwins a des couilles. Cela achève de provoquer une réaction de la part du président, qui entre en rivalité avec le Pure Kid. Il engage Alexander Scott pour affronter Hardwins à JVPW Road To The Gold 2012. Après des semaines de refus, Hyperion accepte finalement d'affronter Hardwins à JVPW Extreme Birthday 6, semble-t-il forcé par Bito, la mystérieuse entité qui dirige dans l'ombre la JVPW selon les rumeurs. Lors du match, les membre de POTE, Hank Hogul et Ric Boschiff, arrivent au ring et permettent à Hardwins de gagner au nom de Bito. Hyperion révèle ensuite que Bito n'existe pas et que c'est le comité de la KrysCorp. qui s'est servi de Murders et d'Hardwins pour accomplir une vengeance personnelle. Il coupe alors tout lien avec celle-ci, virant POTE mais conservant Murders en tant que vice-président, comme promis en cas de défaite. Hyperion disparait ensuite pour récupérer, laissant Murders et le GM, Adrian Gordon, gérer le show. Hyperion revient dans le ring lorsque Sam Krüger, qui vient d'abandonner le Get The Case, exige un match de championnat. Devant le refus du président, celui-ci l'attaque et le blesse. Afin de ne pas laisser le show dans les mains de Murders, qui vient de s'allier à Krüger, Hyperion annonce la suppression de JVPW Electronic pendant sa convalescence en janvier 2013. Rivalité avec Psyko Rellik et heel-turn (2013) Au retour d'Electronic en Juin, Hyperion apparait pour placer le show entre les mains de la Commission Executive. Il revient en Aout, pour annoncer la création de JVPW Highlight puis le retour du titre Hardcore. Il se fritte alors avec Psyko Rellik, dont il n'a toujours pas accepté l'attaque deux ans auparavant. Deux semaines plus tard, il accepte de l'affronter lors de la septième édition de Birthday. Après sa défaite, Hyperion revient après le main event, et annonce qu'il réactive le Momentum Shift qu'il avait supprimé à Chris Hardwins. Celui-ci gagne alors le titre dans la foulée. Les semaines suivantes, Hyperion acte son heel-turn en expliquant qu'il n'a jamais été gentil et qu'il ne fait que ce qui est bon pour le business en favorisant les stars qu'il faut, au moment ou il faut. Nyarno le défie alors pour un match l'an prochain à Birthday, qu'il accepte. Apparitions sporadiques (depuis 2014) En octobre, il place de nouveau JVPW Electronic en hiatus suite à de mauvaises audiences. Il apparait brièvement lors de JVPW All-Star 5 et 6, puis lors du 7, en février 2014, ou il annonce le retour de JVPW Electronic en Mars 2014. Après 5 mois et demi d'absence, Hyperion effectue un retour surprise lors du Main Event de JVPW Hardcore Explosion 2014, qui oppose Nyarno à Siegfried Staufen de la PWA pour conclure la guerre des fédérations. Il attaque alors son propre General Manager et permet à la PWA de gagner la guerre, relançant la rivalité entre les deux en vue de JVPW Hatred Birthday 8. Il explique le lendemain qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de cette guerre entre la PWA, les relations entre les présidents des deux fédérations est au beau fixe et le reste est un délire de superstars, dont il s'est servi avec Adrian Gordon pour tendre un piège à Nyarno. Lors de JVPW End of the Line 2014, il trompe Nyarno en le faisant éliminer du Last One Ultimate Match, se faisant lui-même sacrer "plus grande superstar de l'histoire de la JVPW". Ceci déclenche, en fin de show, une rixe entre les deux hommes. A Birthday, il affronte donc Nyarno et perd, poursuivant sa losing streak à ce PPV. Il n'est plus revenu à l'écran depuis. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Ouroboros Prominence' (Bicycle Kick) 2010 - Present *'Helios Vortex' (Running Overarm Sit-out Powerbomb) 2009 - Present *'Gurthang Vortex' (Side Spinning Canadian Destroyer) 2008 - 2009 *'Ebony Vortex' (F5 into Sideslam) 2005 - 2009 *'Titan's Cross' (Leaping Spike Sweet & Sour) 2005 - 2008 Signature Moves (favorites) *'Helios Prominence' (Pendulum STO) *'Prominence Blade' (Chicken Wings backbreaker) *'Hypersault' (tope rope clothesline) *'Santa Jaws '(Ebony Vortex/AGB Combo) *Spear *Leg Drop Hoglock *Malenko Kick *Implant DDT Signature Taunts *Titan power (raises left arm) Nicknames *"The Titan" Theme songs *"Bombtrack" Rage Against The Machine (JVPW) *"Killing In the Name Of" Rage Against The Machine (JVPW) *"The Way I Am" Eminem feat. Marilyn Manson (JVPW/HFW) *"Wake Up" Rage Against The Machine (JVPW/HFW) *"Fistful Of Steel' Rage Against The Machine (JVPW/HFW/FTW) *"Via continum" Ez3kiel (JVPW/FTW) *"Pass Out" Tinie Tempah (JVPW) *"Clique" Kanye West (JVPW) Tag Teams and Stables *The Moderation : Cash (Leader), Hyperion, Jacob, Jackhartant, Jay-X, Psyko Rellik, Scotty Insane, Nyarno *Puke World Order : Hyperion (Leader), Pain, Deathrow, Acid Weatherly, Willbur Coart, Twister, Jackhartant, Jay-X. *Screw Time : Acid Weatherly (Leader), Hyperion, Jay-X, The Killer *The Noelists : Hyperion, Nyarno, Scotty Insane *The Titans : Hyperion, Kid Crusher Championships and accomplishments JVPW/HFW *JVPW World Champion (2 times) *HFW Hardcore Champion (2 times) *JVPW Web Champion (1 time) *Mister JVPW 2010 *Get The Case Holder (2007) *Free-For-All Winner (2005) *Superstar of the Year (2010) * Last One Match Winner (2014) FTW *FTW World Freakin' Champion (1 time)